Leper
Leper A Base Class for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game A leper is a ruined man possessing a poetic soul and the will of a warrior. Cursed with an incurable plague, he finds strength in his weakness, and opportunity in the way others treat him poorly. A leper, faced with the certainty of his own death, draws on an inner strength and piety to overcome the challenges of a world that hates him. A leper, despite the humiliation and ugliness of his existence, can still see the beauty of the world and does so from a unique perspective. While this class is called “leper”, it is done simply to invoke the stigma of days long past. This class does not need to be afflicted with an incurable form of Hansen's disease (aka “leprosy”). It can, however, be afflicted with any other diseases that have historically had a stigma attached to them. Other examples could be syphilis, tuberculosis, or even typhoid fever. Hit Dice: D10. Role: A leper is a crippled warrior, afflicted by an incurable disease. He may share his weakness with his opponents, inflicting upon them the hardships of his own physical form. Alignment: Any Non-Evil Members of the leper class are inherently non-evil. This does not mean all people with an affliction are good, simply that members of this particular class are all creatures of a non-evil alignment. They are simply characters with an affliction who find strength in their weakness through faith. This may be literal divine faith, faith in their own self, faith in the kindness of the world, or some kind of positive epiphany brought on about the nature of man though a direct confrontation with their own mortality. Should a leper gain an evil alignment he cannot gain piety points and they are set to 0 until such a time that he regains at least a neutral alignment on the good/evil axis. ' ' Inspirations: This class draws from a number of historical and fictionalized historical lepers or other characters cursed with a slow and ultimately terminal affliction. We primarily draw from the life of Otani Yoshitsugu (and his legendary friendship with Ishida Mitsunari) as well as from the escapades of Baldwin IV of Jerusalem or the gallant knights of the Order of St. Lazarus in Jerusalem during the crusades. Starting Wealth: 1d6 × 10 gp (average 35 gp.). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The leper’s class skills are Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis) Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table #-1: The Leper Class Features: The following are the class features of the leper. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The leper is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light and medium armor (not heavy) and shields (but not tower shields). Affliction (Ex): At 1st level, the leper suffers from an incurable form of a disease. The leper should consult with their GM to select an appropriate disease. The disease should have a frequency of 1/week, though diseases with a 1/day frequency may be modified to have a 1/week duration to fit with the class. For particularly short games a disease with a 1/day frequency may be used. The disease should be detrimental and as such, things like lycanthropy or vampirism are not typically good choices. The disease should be a physical disease rather than a purely mental or spiritual one. If selected for this class feature the disease is made incurable by anything shy of a wish spell. It may be that the character has contracted a particularly virulent strain, their affliction has been ordained by a deity, or some other character appropriate reason. Should a leper be cleansed of its affliction or he becomes immune to diseases he loses access to all of it’s leper class features and replaces its class levels with an equal number of class levels in a different class. Typically this is a mundane martial class like fighter, rogue, or barbarian. If the leper was particularly righteous they may consider taking levels in paladin or cleric (particularly if the source of their cure was divine). It is uncommon for them to take levels in magical classes like wizard. ' ' DC for Leper Abilities The DC for most leper class features are based on the leper’s Charisma. However, as some diseases drain his Charisma, this is not always practical. If the leper is afflicted with such a disease he should use a mental ability score not affected by his affliction (Wisdom or Intelligence). Piety (Su): Lepers draw their strength not from a deity or some other fantastic source but from their own inner strength of character. Through humility, loyalty, kindness, and an understanding of suffering they amass a deep into what it means to be mortal and are thus rewarded with reserves of great spiritual strength. A leper can hold up to twice his leper level in piety points and he recovers to this full value after 8 hours of rest. A leper may recover a piety point by hastening the onset of his disease, once per day attempting the save against his disease (incurring the normal penalties if he fails). If he does so he recovers up to his maximum in piety points. Sidebar: Envisioning Piety Points & The Leper’s Alignment Thinking of piety points as “points” is something of a misnomer. They are better imagined as a scale, expending them bringing the leper closer to one side while gaining them bringing closer to the other. Spending piety points represents a leper going against his nature and notions of good will by inflicting suffering on others. They are sort of “pardons” or “get out of jail free” cards for actions going against his code. A GM is encouraged to disregard the impacts that actions that cost piety points have on the alignment of a leper outside of intent. For example: If a leper uses his “do unto others” class feature in self defense or in war, he is defending himself and should not be more harshly than if he had struck an opponent with a sword or spell. However, should he intentionally give the town fool leprosy as a joke- this would still probably cause a shift in his alignment despite the action costing piety points. ' ' Bonus Feat: At 1st level, the leper gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats. The leper gains another bonus combat feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement at 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter. ' ' Do Unto Others (Su): At 1st level, a leper can target a single creature within 30 feet of him as a standard action and make a ranged touch attack to inflict upon that creature their affliction. This costs 1 piety point, as it inflicts the suffering he feels onto another soul. If struck, the creature makes a save against the disease. The save DC becomes 10 + 1/2 leper level + Charisma modifier regardless of what the affliction’s normal save is. A creature already suffering from his affliction is immune to this class feature. In addition, if the creature fails the save a leper may also pass on any one weakness he has (see “weaknesses” section in the inner beauty class feature). At 4th level the leper may pass on a number of these weaknesses equal to 1/2 his leper level. These conditions persist for as long as the leper himself suffers from the or a number of rounds equal to the leper’s Charisma modifier passes, whichever comes first. Finally, if the creature fails the save a leper may also pass on any one negative condition from the following list if he pays 1 piety point: bleed (creature receives the same amount as the leper is suffering from), blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, exhausted, fatigued, frightened, nauseated, panicked, paralyzed, shaken, sickened, staggered, stunned. At 4th level the leper may pass on a number of these conditions equal to 1/2 their leper level and must pay 1 piety point for each condition he passes on. These conditions persist for as long as the leper himself suffers from the or a number of rounds equal to the leper’s Charisma modifier passes. Some of these conditions cannot initially be passed (such as paralyzed) without the use of the “live with the pain” class feature. Reviled (Ex): A leper is, by the will of fate, a character who is reviled and hated by others due to a social stigma associated with their illness. This causes those who are aware of their affliction to draw back in terror and disgust. The leper has a -8 penalty on all positive social interactions. In rare instances, this may not come into play. For example: A leper in a chruch of a god of plagues may actually receive this as a bonus or a hideous species with little concern for hygiene or disease (such as ratfolk or feral trolls) may not even notice this. However, a leper is accustomed to operating in positions where he is overlooked or outright detested. He gains a bonus equal to 1/3rd his leper level on Intimidate checks if he invokes his affliction in some way as part of the check. ' ' Unnoticed (Ex): At 2nd level, a leper may use his lowered status in the world to his advantage. By spending 1 piety point at the start of a round as a swift action, he is shielded from the notice of all other creatures until the start of his next turn. Being unnoticed has all the benefits of a successful Stealth check and can only be used while being observed. Creatures who wish to regard the leper as a threat must make a Sense Motive check opposed by his own Bluff or Disguise skill (whichever is higher). If the leper is successful, creatures see him, although they regard him as being unworthy of attention. This only functions on non-mindless creatures. This breaks once he has taken an overtly hostile action (anything that would break an invisibility spell) and he must wait 1d4 rounds before using it again. Sidebar: Bonuses against Unnoticed Actions that would actively cause creatures to draw attention to the leper should provide the creature on the Sense Motive check. This may be something like stealing a valuable item, shouting vital information, or the like can something on the level of a +4 bonus. ' ' Live with the Pain (Su): At 2nd level and every 3 levels thereafter the leper becomes able to resist a new condition by working through the pain. As a standard action that costs 1 piety points, regardless of conditions placed upon him, he may use this class feature to overcome (though still remain afflicted with) any condition he has selected with this class feature for a number of rounds equal to his Charisma modifier. Though he is still technically afflicted with them, he may act as if he does not. For example: If the leper has selected “paralyzed”, he may take a standard action on his next turn after being paralyzed (despite being paralyzed) to ignore the effects of being paralyzed. He remains afflicted with paralysis, though acts as if he did not have it, and can use his do unto others class feature to afflict others with it. At 2nd level and every 3 levels thereafter he selects one of the following conditions that he may ignore via live with the pain: blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, disabled 1, deafened, exhausted, fatigued, fear effects 2, illness 3, paralyzed 4, sickened, staggered, stunned. 1 The disabled condition cannot be passed on via the do unto others class feature, though this allows the leper to act normally once he has stabilized (despite being at negative HP). 2 This covers cowering, frightened, panicked, shaken. 3 This covers nauseated and sickened. 4 Paralyzed also covers petrified. ' ' Inner Beauty: Humbled by the beauty of the world despite the ugliness that surrounds them, a leper can see into the hearts of men with a unique perspective. At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, a leper can chose to take a inner beauty talent from the list below. Alternatively, a leper can instead chose a weakness. A weakness is a further malady to afflict them that they can pass on to their opponents using his do unto others class feature. * Soft Eyes (Ex): A leper has experienced suffering and can recognize it in others. When he lays eyes upon a sentient creature he may search for a kindred spirit- immediately telling the leper if the creature has experienced a great tragedy in their life. What defines a great tragedy is somewhat subjective, but is ultimately defined as suffering far in excess of what is typical for the average commoner or acts committed against the creature that were excessively evil. This includes deep psychological scars like the brutal murder of one’s entire family, prolonged wrongful imprisonment, long periods of starvation, prolonged violent racism, etc. A leper doesn’t learn what the tragedy is, just that they have experienced it. Furthermore, which such creatures a leper gains a +4 bonus on Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks. * Divine Alms (Su): A leper with this inner beauty talent can always find alms (gifts of charity), no matter where they find themselves. This means they can food, water, and shelter for free on a daily basis. This may simply be a blanket to sleep under, some rain water, and some crusty bread but the leper will not starve. This divine sense of alms is always extended to all of the leper’s allies. In addition, once per week a leper can make 1 gold per day per level of leper by begging in a city (or other sizable settlement) for 8 hours. This talent represents divine intervention, not strictly mundane charity and may provide for the leper and his party in mysterious ways. * Succor (Ex): The leper has experience treating his own ailments and has learned a great deal about easing the pain of others. He gains a +4 bonus on Heal checks to treat and identify diseases, poisons, and venoms (magical or otherwise). In addition, when providing any aid another check he receives a +2 bonus on the roll. * Shoulder the Burden (Su): As a standard action a leper can touch a willing ally and take a negative status effect from them from the following list: blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, a disease, a poison, paralyzed, or sickened. This transfer is permanent for the duration of the effect. A leper can do this multiple times per day but after the first time per day he must pay 2 piety points to do so and never more than once per person per day. * Inner Tranquility (Ex): Hostile creatures who come within 10 feet of you have any morale bonuses granted by spells such as bless, good hope, and rage suppressed (but not dispelled). While the effect lasts, a suppressed spell, condition, or effect has no effect. Once outside the radius of this inner beauty talent, the original spell or effect takes hold of the creature again, provided that its duration has not expired in the meantime. A barbarian or frenzied creature who comes within this radius must make a Constitution check (DC 10 + 1/2 leper level + leper’s Charisma modifier) in order to maintain his rage/frenzy. Creatures that make their save are immune to the effect for 24 hours. * Disguised by Disfigurement (Su): Disfigurement by disease, layers of bandages, and/or scarred skin have made it difficult to determine what exactly the leper’s race truly is. The leper suffers no penalty for trying to use Disguise to impersonate a different gender, age, or humanoid race. In addition, he may substitute a Disguise check in place of a Use Magic Device check to emulate a race. * Divine Care (Su): A leper can expend 2 piety points as a free action when an ally casts a healing spell on the leper to maximize the number of hit points they gain from the spell. This also applies to healing caused by the channel energy and lay on hands class features. * Terminal Vision (Sp): A leper can cast deathwatch and detect disease as a spell-like ability at will due to their own unique relationship with death and the divine. * Relief from Pain (Su): A leper can expend a number of piety points after praying for an hour to remove Dexterity penalties caused by their nerve damage class feature for 24 hours. This removes a -2 penalty for every 1 piety point they expend. * Number: X * Number: X * Number: X Weaknesses (Pn): * Club-Digits: Gripping objects becomes impossible with one hand (or other appendage normally used to grip things). If spread via do unto others, the recipient decides which hand (or hand-like appendage) become afflicted. * Wheelchair Bound: The leper’s land speed is reduced to zero and he may not use his legs for anything (kicking, running, etc). * Blind: The leper becomes blinded (as per the condition). * Deaf: The leper becomes deaf (as per the condition). * Bedridden: The leper must sleep for an additional 2 hours for each duration of rest. For example: a leper with spells would have to rest for 10 hours to recover them rather than 8 or 3 hours to reduce exhausted to fatigued rather than 1. If spread via his do unto others class feature a creature that fails their save against the disease also falls asleep for 1 round. * Infirmed: The leper takes a -4 penalty to one ability score of his choosing. This weakness may be taken multiple times and each time it can either apply to a new ability score or as an even greater penalty to the same ability score. * Memory Gaps: The leper’s memory begins to have gaps and holes in it. He may not remember clearly the name of close friends, may have bouts where he believes it to be an earlier point in his life, or simply not recall information that anyone else normally would be able to. This is largely a roleplaying weakness though it does force him to make a DC 15 Wisdom check to recall events that occurred more than 1 week ago. If he fails, he does not recall it, though he may be able to recall that same information at a later time. If spread via the do unto others class feature it causes any characters with prepared spellcasting to lose 1 prepared spell at their highest spell level and 1d3 at randomly determined lower levels. * Thing 1: Text * Thing 2: Text ' ' Nerve Damage (Ex/Pn): Starting at 4th level the leper’s body starts to succumb to his affliction. This causes a deadening of his nerves and a general hardening of their body. This grants him DR 1/- and a -2 to his Dexterity. At 7th levels and every 3 levels thereafter this DR and Dexterity penalty increases by 1 (DR 5/- and -6 Dexterity at 18th level). However, whenever he uses do unto others this is passed on (both the benefits and penalties) to any enemy who fails their save against the leper’s affliction. He may not chose to not pass the DR and associated Dexterity penalty on if he does not wish to when using his do unto other class feature. Outbreak (Su): At 4th level, the leper can use his do unto others class feature as a standard action to infect all creatures within a 30 ft radius with their affliction. This does not discriminate between allies and enemies. ' ' Inheritance of the Meek (Su): At 5th level, the leper adds 1/2 his leper level to all damage rolls as a sacred bonus against any creature he targets while unnoticed. Salvation (Su): At 20th level a leper’s gallant soul allows him to transcend the mortal coil to an existence where humility and beauty are one in the same. He is forevermore treated as an outsider rather than his base creature type for the purpose of spells and magical effects. In addition he radiates a 30 ft. aura that makes his allies immune to all diseases and poison. He may also touch any creature with his affliction and cure it as a swift action. Finally, at will he may suppress or reactivate his affliction. Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Alt Path Divine